lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Seaworth
House Seaworth is a large gothic house from the Westros city of Harrenhall. For nearly their entire history they have been one of the banner houses of the ruling House Strong, but after a series of decisions that appeared to weaken House Seaworth the leadership of House Seaworth turned against House Strong, and through their lot in with the Iron Islands. This change in loyalty led to the disasterous, and painful Siege of Harrenhall, and subsequent to that the nearly constant battle of Harrenhall for control. House Seaworth has been involved in the port of Harrenhall for nearly their entire history and this led to their culture being somewhat different then the majority of Harrenhall, which led to their being more closely resembling the houses of the Iron Islands. House Seaworth is one of the followers of the Dragonoph Sect of Seleve of which believe that Glaurung had a favored child in the form of the Sea Dragon Seleve. House Seaworth arrived in the region of Westros during the first incoming wave of the Goths and became situated in the Iron Islands briefly before they left there and moved north where they settled in the area that is now Harrenhall. There time there as an independant group was slight as they were constantly attacked and vassalized by different elements of the northern Dolish people of whom had little respect for the Goths. They would join with the incoming House Strong when they attacked through the Dolish lands, and for their assistence they would be named one of the Lords of Harrenhall after it was created as a massive fortress. History Early History House Seaworth arrived in the region of Westros during the first incoming wave of the Goths and became situated in the Iron Islands briefly before they left there and moved north where they settled in the area that is now Harrenhall. There time there as an independant group was slight as they were constantly attacked and vassalized by different elements of the northern Dolish people of whom had little respect for the Goths. War of the Harp Main Article : The war of the Harp House Strong leadership was met by amysterious man during a council meeting, and during this meeting the mysterious man offered House Strong, and by extension Harrenhall the oppurtunity to gain control over the Dragon Harp which was a device that could call dragons to the one who played the harp. Unfortunatly for House Strong, and Harrenhall they were not the only ones offered this deal as the mysterious man was a servent of Malekor, and was attempting to cause the destruction of Westros through the destruction of Pontus, which would weaken the entire region. Following his meeting with House Targaryan he used other servents to offer the same deal to the leadership of Harrenhall, Iron Islands, Kingdom of Bolten, and the Easterlings. With all these parties now obsessed with the hope of getting the "Harp" from Pontus the armies of these nations headed towards Pontus. Control of the Port Noteable Members Family Members * † Dale Seaworth. Died of sickness ** † Kataryn Seaworth. Died during childbirth ***Davos Seaworth ****Marya Seaworth *****Dale Seaworth ******Hanna Seaworth (Hanna Alstrum) *******Davos Seaworth II. *******Alicia Seaworth ***** † Maric Seaworth. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall ***** † Matthos Seaworth. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Alice Seaworth ***** † Deven Seaworth. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Allard Seaworth ******Zooey Strong *****Anari Seaworth ***Halten Seaworth ****Joanna Seaworth *****Steffon Seaworth ******Vigra Seaworth ***** † John Seaworth. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Laura Seaworth ***Kataryn Seaworth II. ****Talbot Harr. Killed during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Ian Seaworth *****Mary Seaworth Honor Gaurd Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Harrenhall Category:Goths Category:Houses in Europe